


On the Edge

by rokbezinne



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 01:51:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rokbezinne/pseuds/rokbezinne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On one side of the world, Sherlock's busy with a case. On the other side, John gets kidnapped by an agency he's never heard of. Mycroft does his thing and they all fall into a mysterious and dangerous hole dug out by something called 'The Centipede'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Edge

**Author's Note:**

> I just couldn't get this out of my head. So I decided to put it up here. Never done fusion before. Hope this isn't a total mess.
> 
> No beta. All mistakes are mine.

This is bad. Very bad.

I've been kidnapped. Now, getting kidnapped is not new to me these past few months. In fact, if I didn't get kidnapped, or at least threatened, at least once a week, I’d start thinking something was wrong.

The kidnapped part is not what I’m worried about.

God, I wish they just knocked me out. I mean, honestly, a black bag over the head is annoying as hell. And trying to walk without knowing where you’re going is really disorienting. I get that that’s the point but I’m starting to feel sick.

And no, nausea is not what I’m worried about, either.

We've arrived at some sort of interrogation room. The black bag’s finally off, thank you very much. There’s only two of them in the room with me. One’s in a suit, the other’s pretty casual. I’m willing to bet he’s Special Ops. I’m not handcuffed to the table. That’s new.

They’re looking at me like they’re waiting for me to talk, so that’s what I do.

"Look, I don’t know what you could possibly want from me. But if I can get my phone back, I’d really appreciate it."

Mr. Casual snorts. What a real charmer.

"I’m sorry but your text mate will have to wait, Dr. Watson. My name is Agent Coulson. We have a few questions for you." The man in the suit says while dropping a file on the table in front of me.

I resist the urge to roll my eyes. Americans, huh. What are American government agents doing in London?

"I’d love to help, but someone is going to be calling me in-", I look at my watch, and damn it, I missed the call. "Shit."

Yes, I’m worried about a call. You’d be too if you knew who was on the other side of the line.

"What is it?"

"Give me my phone now. Please. Before something… unpleasant happens."

"Unpleasant how?"

As if on cue, the ground shook. Or more like swayed. Oh my God, I think we’re airborne. The lights flickered and then turned red. When the swaying stopped a woman came into the room with a worried expression on her face. I’m pretty sure that’s the exact same expression on mine.

"Sir, we've got a problem."

**Author's Note:**

> Continuation depends on feedback so please leave some.
> 
> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
